Bright Shadows
by Shadows42
Summary: The phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles is a shadow. But, as everyone is coming to know, not all shadows are dark. Collection of random one-shots from all sorts of genres. Chapter 13: Kuroko was not pleased. No, he was not pleased at all. "I have the iceblocks".
1. Some Shadows Give Off Their Own Light

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. KNB is far too epic to be owned by me.

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya is the only person in the Generation of Miracles who has hair that does not match with his name.**

But some don't really consider him part of the group of five (plus six), so they never care about that.

Kuroko's teammates do, at times.

It was Aomine who first pointed it out, then Kise who bought it up again the next day. Midorima came next, linking it to horoscopes in some obscure way. Murasakibara only pointed it out when he picked up a gummy bear from the hallway that was the same colour. Akashi never did point it out.

**Kuroko's name fits more with _him_. **

A shadow, a presence that was never felt but was always there.

**But Kuroko's personality and nature didn't. **

For all his claiming (and other's claiming) that he was a shadow, destined to be overshadowed by a light, Kuroko Tetsuya was the brightest light that many people had seen; the Generation of Miracles included.

The light was different to Aomine's light, which was dark, heavy, brutal, but fun at rare times.

It was different in a way that no one could ever explain; it broke through everything.

If you tried to screw your eyes shut, if you tried to block it out… Then you would be blinded the moment the slightest trickle of light shone through. Sometimes even before that.

It could not be diminished.

**Kuroko Tetsuya was a shadow.**

But as every member of the Generation of Miracles knows, and as every member of Seirin and its opposition are coming to know about….

Some shadow's give off their own light.

**Kuroko Tetsuya was a bright shadow.**

* * *

A/N: Ah... I wrote this in under 20 minutes. And no, I'm not going to take it down or anything; because I feel it really does fit. KNB is truly a great anime/manga, though...And so I'll upload a few more one-shots or the such onto this fic.

Please review! They keep me going, and they even provide inspiration at times. Reviews are perhaps the best thing you can give to a author of a fanfic!

Just drop a message about any ideas or suggestions, I'm completely open to them!

Kage-chan!~


	2. Bonds Can Shatter

A shout, a yell, a cry. The bounce of the lone basketball, following an unknown pattern. The swish of the net, the dull thud of the scorer landing back on their feet.

Kuroko Tetsuya looks around, seeing everyone but unseen himself. He stands next to – _really, truly, next to_ – number 3 from the opposing team; the player doesn't notice. He notes the plays of every player on the court, ally or opposition. He notes the slightest giveaways of their next movement – _the twitch of their left elbow, the shifting of their right foot_ – and he adjusts his own play.

The fourth quarter is over. 93-67; Seirin really is improving fast.

The phantom sixth player – _not anymore, really_ – of the Generation of Miracles walks off the court. He looks to his right, and sees the rest of the team celebrating and arguing, but never even bordering on the unfriendly. And Kuroko is drawn back – _sucked in, and for the first time in a while, Kuroko is too tired to fight against himself _– into his memories. Memories of Teikou and the former – _the real, the true, the original, the actual_ – Generation of Miracles.

* * *

_Drawn into memories..._

"YES! We beat them 134 – 21! And it was only our third—" Kise, somehow managing to fling sweat onto Midorima who was _on the other side of the room_, shouted and jumped.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of the team payed no attention to their 5-year-old-in-a-13-year-old-body player. Also unsurprisingly, Akashi stopped him with a look and a _very, very small_ twitch of his fingers.

Kise shuddered and immediately turned back, changing his shorts like his life depended on it.

"Kise, today's your unlucky day. Especially if you don't have a purple fake hand with you".

"A purple fake hand? WHAT?"

"Ah, Midorima, I don't think Kise has enough guts to carry that around with him". Murasakibara had already finished changing, and was happily (not that you could tell…) munching on three lollipops at once. Yes, munching.

"It's not that! It's purple…. PURPLE!" Kise shouted as he accidently sent his shorts flying towards Aomine.

There was a moment of unified non-movement and silence.

Just as Aomine was about to reach up and grab the sweat soaked pants flying at him, someone beat him to it.

"That was very mean, Kise-kun".

"GAAAAHHH! Kurokocchi! Don't just jump out of nowhere like that!" Kise, who had suffered a heart attack from his accidental action earlier, was just about ready to collapse and suffer a complete _loss_ of his heart.

The others, including Akashi, were also clutching lightly at their chests.

"I named you that phantom player, but please don't do that, Kuroko." Akashi sounded as smooth as ever, but the more observant ones (everyone but Kise) could tell that he too had just about died right then.

"Sorry. Should I disappear again?" Kuroko appeared innocent and unknowing. Of course, the Generation of Miracles knew better than to believe that. (Even though they had fallen for it countless times…And are still falling for it…)

"NO!" This time, Aomine joined in with Kise to shout.

The others sighed and shook their heads, but underneath, everyone was happy.

Not happy because of their third consecutive win. Not happy because of victory or crushing their opponents so thoroughly, but because they had just played _fun_ basketball.

Happy, because they shared an unbreakable bond.

If only they knew that all bonds, if not preserved well, will break.

No… Not break.

Shatter.

Breaks were clean, and could be fixed at times.

But strong bonds like the ones shared between the Generation of Miracles would shatter.

Something that has been shattered can never be fixed.

_Finally broken out of memories..._

* * *

Kuroko shoots up, almost bashing forehead-to-chin with Kagami. He looks around, and sees everyone in the changing room-_so like the changing room back then_- staring at him worriedly.

He blinks, and only half-listens when Hyuuga begins to lecture him about spacing out.

And then he returns completely back to the present-_finally out of the memories_- and lurches into a standing position.

The others stare at him more.

Kuroko looks around, and sees-_truly, really, sees_- Seirin High's basketball team.

And he smiles.

This bond… Will be preserved.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can guess, this fic if going to be expanded and updated at random intervals to become a collection of KNB one-shots. Maybe I'll link some of them, but please; suggestions!

Reviews keep me going!

Kage-chan!~


	3. Trading Newbies

"Ah… Here's the restaurant. Want to check it out?" Captain of two years for the Seirin High basketball team, stopped and blinked up at a normal looking sign on a normal looking restaurant.

"Sure, I have an appointment with the dentist later though." The best friend of Hyuuga looked up, running through hundreds of horrible (not that he knew it…) puns in his head.

And so, Hyuuga Junpei and Izuki Shun stepped through a normal looking door into a normal looking restaurant.

**And so, they also stepped into complete, utter chaos.**

"YOU IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"My… How lively—"

"MOVE!"

"Mine…Mine….Mine…I said, that's MINE!"

"Sorry! SO SORRY! I'll kill myself! That knife!"

"BAKA! That was my gum!"

Hyuuga and Izuki blinked. And blinked once more. And took two steps back (a _knife_ followed by a _fork_ just missed them).

Kaijou…Shuutoku…Touou…Yousen…

"WHAT?" Hyuuga twitched, just about bolt out the very deceiving door.

"Ara? Seirin? What a coincidence to see you here…" From Touou, Imayoshi and Sakurai.

"You almost made me choke to death! APOLOGISE!" From Yousen, Kensuke.

"I'll kick you! That girl looked like she wanted to ask me something!" From Kaijou, Kasamatsu and Moriyama.

* * *

Somehow, the eight players ended up at the same table. Their….ruckus earlier caused the remaining four empty tables to be smashed to pieces.

"So… What's everyone doing here?" Hyuuga had a sneaking suspicion that Touou wasn't here by coincidence though….

"Pfft! This is where I always eat!" Kasamatsu huffed and flagged a waitress.

"I was dragged along—" Moriyama received his third punch in about just as many minutes.

"Like hell! It's was you who drove away my date!"

Takao laughed, "No I highly doubt that was your date…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HUH?"

"Calm down! We're in a restaurant, so at least try please." Imayoshi smiled (sneered) and nodded politely to the surrounding customers (inwardly thinking of ways to murder them).

"I can't believe you almost made me swallow my gum…." Kensuke sighed as he massaged his throat.

From beside Imayoshi (behind, more like), Sakurai jumped and seemed to shrink even more into himself.

Hyuuga twitched as he tried to keep up with the 'conversation'.

From beside the Seirin captain, Izuki opened his mouth, "What was happening before—"

"GAH! I can't believe that stupid Kise! We were nearly killed when he actually _welcomed_ his fangirls into our gym!" Kasamatsu threw his arms up, almost hitting Moriyama.

In turn, Moriyama sighed, "I know that the girls cannot resist me… But that—"

"But at least Kise doesn't force you to drive a bicycle with a rickshaw!" Takao muttered, wondering how Midorima won every rock-papers-scissors game they had. And they had one every traffic light, so in total, Midorima had won 600+ out of 600+.

"B-but, Aomine-san misses out on s-so many practices… And is even l-late to matches—" Sakurai seemed to melt into his chair as the others looked at him.

"Hmm… Murasakibara-kun eats enough sweets to rot away his entire mouth… If he wasn't Murasakibara-kun, that is. But just in the past three weeks, we've used over 60000 yen for his sweets and snacks." Kensuke sighed, conveniently ignoring the fact that he too had spent over 3000 in the past week on gum.

"Aomine-san never obeys Imayoshi-san!"

"Kise is a DAMN FIVE YEAR OLD!"

"Midorima brought a 3-metre tall pink doll!"

"Murasakibara sent a guy to hospital because he insulted his gummy bears!"

**And so it continued.**

Izuki sighed, and was about to flag down another waiter (the waitress from before had run away, fearing for her mental health), until all six players turned to him.

Imayoshi smiled politely (smirked/grinned/sneered evilly) and casually asked, "What about Kuroko-kun?"

Hyuuga jumped in at this moment, "He's great! Perfect!"

"Indeed. Kuroko-kun obeys his seniors, helps around, shows up for practice, is punctual for matches, and is polite." Izuki nodded, but kept the "most of the time" to himself.

The others blinked, before sighing.

"Want to switch?"

"Yeah, Murasakibara is too much to bear at times…"

"Tch, try handling Kise, stupid!"

"A-ano… I think that Aomine-san is also…"

**And so it continued, once more.**

* * *

Izuki Shun sat down obediently on the dentist's chair, opening his mouth wide.

And almost chomped off the shocked dentist's fingers.

"Murasakibara?" And indeed, the purple-haired giant from the Generation of Miracles stopped as he casually looked towards Izuki.

"Ah… Do I know you? Oh well, I'm already late to my—"

"MURASAKIBARACCHI!" Kise came running up the corridor. "Satsuki-chan wanted me to check up on you to make sure you wouldn't skip the appointment!"

"The horoscope for Murasakibara predicted that he would trapped between a rock and a hard place today. Would you like me to buy you a brown bell? It's your lucky item today." Midorima joined them.

"Tch! What are you peoples doing here?" Aomine came from the opposite side.

"Aominecchi!"

"Actually, the question is what are you doing here? We're accompanying Murasakibara." Midorima replied, as if it explained everything. Which it did.

"Akashi emailed me, saying some random crap about going to the dentist." Aomine turned his head away.

"And you needed it, did you not? Akashi always had the strange ability to predict what was happening to his former teammates…"

"Konnichiwa, minna-san. Ah, Izuki-sempai."

The others suffered a heart attack.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kurochin…. You also here for an appointment?"

"No, I'm here to check up on Izuki-sempai."

And from inside the room, the dentist panicked as his patient collapsed onto his chair.

Izuki's last thoughts were:

_No matter what, Seirin is not trading Kuroko-kun for another member of the Generation of Miracles!_

* * *

**A/N:**Wonder what would happen if they did... Ufufufu... Anyways, please drop a suggestion or idea! I'm running out! (Damn writer's block...)

Or at least, please tell me what you thought of this chapter or the chapters so far!

PS, I know that many of you may not have much time or anything; but just a simple word of encouragement would really help! I'm truly quite new to writing fanfics, and feedback to me is the same as air to living organisms. They can't live without it... (._.).

Kage-chan!~


	4. An Underground Society

The underground society, unknown by all except its inhabitants, controlled almost all of the world's economy, and is some cases, military. It was a parallel world.

In the underground society, physical power and money were everything. Of course, money led to power.

The underground societal ladder determined the strength of a gang, or team. The newbies knew better than to pick a fight with someone a few steps above them. The more experienced ones knew better than to lay a hand on the newbies already claimed by someone above them.

But there were a few rare cases in which someone had managed to climb up the underground societal ladder using power only.

Standing at the top of this ladder, were the Generation of Miracles.

A group of five, they had enough power to wipe out the entire economy of a country within a few days (and not get blamed).

Kise Ryouta, the copycat.

Midorima Shintarou, the long-range attack specialist.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the guard.

Aomine Daiki, the close-combat specialist.

Akashi Seijuro, the leader of the Generation of Miracles.

But rumour had it, that there was one more member of the Generation of Miracles.

Nicknamed 'Shadow', it was said that there was no one alive who had seen him.

But every member of the Generation of Miracles knew the real name of Shadow.

**Kuroko Tetsuya.**

**He was the assassin of the team.**

And no team in the underground society survived without an assassin.

* * *

Assassins were different to every other type of specialist.

They left no trace, and formed no lasting bond.

And in most cases, assassins had at least one alter ego. Some had over hundreds.

But the best of the best, could work with only one identity.

Shadow was one of them.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the support of the Generation of Miracles. In the underground society, nothing was ever fair. Fair didn't exist, it didn't cross your mind, it didn't _happen_.

So when other teams or gangs decided to attack the leaders of the societal ladder in a dirty, underhanded way (more so than usual), Shadow took care of them.

He flitted into their life, unnoticed by everyone excluding himself.

He flitted out of their life, unnoticed by everyone excluding himself.

But all assassins leave one trace; the trace that shows that someone really was there after all.

The death.

This didn't mean a dead body, blood, or even a slight sound of death.

But the death itself.

* * *

Shadow was the assassin of the Generation of Miracles.

But he was a mere rumour; to most, he didn't exist.

Shadow didn't mind this. Until they raised a hand against the Generation of Miracles.

Then, even if it was on a crowded street in the middle of a sunny day, the offender would mysteriously die. Unnoticed by everyone, a shadow would flit out of sight.

Kuroko Tetsuya was unknown to the world.

Even his alter ego, Shadow, was unknown to the world.

But when he came back from a particularly tiring mission, and entered a cosy room with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Shadow _existed_.

The others would greet him, sit him down and give him a vanilla milkshake. Normally, hot chocolate would do, but the last person who did mysteriously died on a sunny day in the middle of a busy road. The Generation of Miracles didn't even try.

Shadow, a mere rumour, became Kuroko Tetsuya, a boy.

He smiled, barely. He laughed, barely. He nodded, a lot. He blinked, somewhat (a millisecond was quite a long time for an assassin).

But it all happened.

Kuroko Tetsuya would do anything for the Generation of Miracles. They were the reason he existed.

But he knew that it wasn't just a one way thing, either.

Every other member of the leaders of the underground society would do the same for any other member.

(And if others knew about the bonds, they would think that the Generation of Miracles seemed... Overprotective towards Kuroko. But since they didn't, it never mattered).

* * *

In the underground society, bonds were a contract with death.

But for the _six_ members of the Generation of Miracles, the bonds were what made them so strong.

* * *

**A/N:** I would like to thank everyone who has favourite-d or alerted either me or this story! But please, leave a review!

I reply to reviews ASAP, and I would like to thank **Rhea Carmen** for her idea! I'll get to work on it when I have time... Hehe...

Please leave a review! I'm in DIRE, DIRE need of them!

(In fact, if I get enough encouragement, I might make this one-shot into a multi-chap. If I do, don't expect regular updates. I can leave fics for years, only to come back to them... ^^")

Kage-chan!~ (Wants to feel the love... From the reviews...Ufufufu...)


	5. One Goal

**Disclaimer**: The song used here is called "Chasing the Sun" by 'The Wanted'. All rights belong to the rightful owners of this song.

* * *

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light_

_We're together now_

Rumours were hardly ever true.

This was the same for the disappearance of the phantom sixth player straight after the nationals of the third year of the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko Tetsuya thought his reason was valid.

He was too weak.

He was the phantom sixth player; but that in itself was a testimony to his weakness.

He couldn't shoot, he couldn't defend, he couldn't attack.

All Kuroko could do was pass.

All Kuroko could do was rely on others.

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

But now, he stared at the other five members (the true acknowledged members) of the Generation of Miracles on an abandoned streetball court.

He was sweating, but unlike other practice times, the others were too.

There was shock in their eyes. But then it began to change.

And now, all five members of the Generation of Miracles looked at their sixth player in a new light.

Kuroko Tetsuya was back, on par with any other player of the Generation of Miracles.

_We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

They played as a team once more.

The first year, they had played as the strongest team in Japan.

The second year, they had played as the strongest bunch of players in Japan.

The third year, they had played as the strongest group of random strangers in Japan.

And now, they were re-united.

As the true Generation of Miracles, all six members reconnected their broken bonds.

_They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

When they played their first game in an official streetball tournament, the others teams were sceptical.

Everyone had heard of the Generation of Miracles. Everyone had heard about their broken bonds and the way they had simply drifted away from each other.

But as the tournament progressed, the other teams realised the six players were truly back.

Undefeatable, unchallenged, undivided.

The true Generation of Miracles.

_You'll find us chasing the sun._

Kuroko Tetsuya was the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles.

But he was the centre piece.

The shadow of the Generation of Miracles was what brought them back.

Now, the Generation of Miracles are crowned and feared once more.

But unlike their third year, they played as a team.

They played fun basketball.

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, yeah... It was horrible, wasn't it? But I happened to hear this song on the radio, and it just came to me. (I know most song-fics centre the song, but I decided that this format would help the readers to actually...You know, _read_ the song...)

If you have a song you want me to do (and in some obscure way, connect to someone or something in KNB) please drop a review!

And yes, I only used part of the song. The rest of the song didn't really fit with what I had though, so...

I would also like to take this chance to thank everyone who had either reviewed (I should have replied, if I haven't, PM me!), favourite-d or alerted this story so far! Thanks for coming this far!

Kage-chan!~ (**In dire, dire, dire, dire, dire, need of reviews! Please! - Thanks to everyone who has so far! -**)


	6. Milkshakes vs Icecreams

Back in Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya was actually very popular with the girls.

He was polite (somewhat), quiet (extremely), and cute (beyond understanding).

The thing was; the boyfriends of these girls didn't like it.

So when Kuroko turned down a girl offering a vanilla ice-cream and was found slurping a vanilla milkshake the next day, the boyfriend of the aforementioned girl didn't like it.

Didn't like it, as in; he _acted_.

* * *

He had landed one punch onto Kuroko's shoulder, before the worst thing possible (as in _the worst thing possible_) happened.

No, it wasn't an earthquake, an alien attack, a tsunami, etc. etc.

The Generation of Miracles passed by.

Back in Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya was the centre of the Generation of Miracles. He was everything to them.

So when Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise and Aomine saw the unnamed boyfriend punching Kuroko, they also…

_**ACTED**_. (Note the bold, italic, capitals and full stop).

* * *

Now, I would love to tell you what had happened after that exactly, but I'm afraid that doing so would risk the destruction of all brain activity for eternity.

So I'll tell you what happened afterwards.

… Well actually, the boyfriend is now resting peacefully (tortured for eternity) in his new home.

His casket, that is.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!~ I should have replied to each and every review out there... You guys really are helping me!

Many of you seemed to like an overprotective Generation of Miracles (which I do too!), so this may only seem halfway there. Sorry, but I'm going to work on a better Overprotective!GoM when I have time. Which I don't due to tests/exams/assignments/essays/etc. etc.

Please bear with me for now!

I'm still open to suggestions, and I'm still loving everyone who has reviewed!

Kage-chan!~


	7. Never Insult A Playstyle

It was the second year since the Generation of Miracles had made their debut.

Second quarter over, score 45-23, Teikou.

Of course, the other team didn't take this very positively.

"GAH! We'll defeat you! Just you see! The Generation of Miracles will be taken down!" Aomine expertly dodged a few pieces of flying spit.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles merely sighed and continued on their way to the bench.

They were used to this.

But what happened next was a first.

"Che! It's all because of the stupid kid! It's his dumb, shitty passes!"

And now, the Generation of Miracles paused.

They understood that the other team was furious, exhausted and frustrated.

But Kuroko was their precious, cute, little sixth player (in their eyes….).

Insulting him, directly or indirectly, meant _death_ for the speaker. Or sender (someone had done it through mail once).

Akashi, scary already, was now dangerous enough to send dinosaurs running back to their eggs. (The mysterious scissors that had appeared didn't help).

Midorima now had this very, _interesting_ glint from his glasses. (His twitching left hand didn't help, nor did the very real gun sitting on the bench).

Murasakibara's eyes, normally nearly apathetic enough to compare with Kuroko (note the nearly), now contained something that sent the referee sprinting for his life. (The way he literally _crushed_ his lollipop didn't help).

Kise had a _grin_ on his face. _Grin_ as in 'I'll smile and sing while I tear out your eyes and heart'. (The way he was gesturing with his hands didn't help, or the fact that the screams from the fangirls could almost sound pained).

Aomine seemed to have entered the Zone, from the way his aura was enough to send nearby spectators excusing themselves for the toilet. (The strange growl from his throat didn't help, nor did the 'I'm a predator, you're my prey' look).

The other team ran.

Literally.

"Erm-m… It appears…Th-that the other team… Is un-un-able to c-c-ontinue. The w-winner of this match… Is Teikou, with a s-s-core of 45 to forfeit"

The referee also ran, conveniently forgetting to assemble both teams for the after-game greeting.

But what actually emptied to stadium completely was not one of the five, but the sixth.

Kuroko was_. Not. Happy._ And person with any sort of sense, be it physical, mental, psychic, etc., could tell. (The way he still maintained an apathetic face and aura _did not help at all_).

After all, nobody said his play style (which he had spent years of blood and sweat training and honing) was dumb and/or shitty and got away with it.

In the next day's new articles:

**Last team to verse Teikou has mysteriously disappeared. No traces found.**

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe... I think that this one fit a bit more on the Overprotective!GoM section. So there we go!

Thanks to all of you who have supported me by either alerting, favourite-ing, or reviewing! Especially the reviewers, as your words really help to keep me going!~

Any suggestions or ideas? Please PM me or review! Even if you don't, I'm up for a chat with anyone! Ufufufu...

Kage-chan!~


	8. Basketball Players Not Mothers I

Training at Teikou Junior High was as harsh as ever. But it was still fun, mostly.

Akashi clapped his hands, rendering everyone immobile.

"We shall now begin a match between the first string and the second string. Please step forward if your name is called."

And so, he proceeded to call out six random names.

Naturally, everyone knew who they would be playing against.

So all six members called out could only groan (inwardly, because they would be killed otherwise) and drag themselves to the court.

* * *

"Fourth quarter, over! 145 to 12, first string!"

No one acted surprised, but merely looked sympathetically at the collapsed and dead team that had versed the first string.

The Generation of Miracles were not people you wanted to face off against, training or not.

"Kuroko-cchi! Why do you never pass to me? Waah! So mean!" Kise, five year old in a thirteen year old body, cried as he lunged at the sixth player.

"Kise-kun, you're wetting my shirt. Please control your tears." As blunt and as polite as ever.

"WAAH! Midorima-cchi! Kuroko-cchi is being mean to me!" Kise turned and got ready to launch himself at the green haired shooting specialist.

"Ryouta."

And so, Kise paused and immediately shrunk back.

Off to the side, Aomine grinned, "Tch, of course Tetsu would only pass to me! He's my partner!"

"That's what he said…"

"SHUT UP!"

From the outside, the Generation of Miracles almost seemed like a large, dysfunctional family of brothers.

So when their precious sixth player swayed as Kise shrunk away from him, the entire group immediately began to fuss.

Fuss, as in _fuss_.

"KUROKO-CCHI!"

"Kuro-chin! Careful!"

"What happened? I made sure to get your lucky item today, even though it's a bad day for you!"

"Oi! Tetsu! Tetsu!"

The others lunged forward, nearly hitting each other, as they tried to catch the falling passing-specialist.

The person who actually caught him was none other than Aomine.

"Ah. Sorry. Just a little bit tired, I'm fine."

Two particular words bounced around in everyone's minds. "I'm fine…. I'm fine…"

"**I'M FINE MY ASS!**"

Aomine wasn't the only one who exploded.

"Get rest immediately, Tetsuya. What happened?"

Even the normally… sardonic captain had a very small amount of worry on his face.

Very small.

"No, really. I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Strangely enough, that was the same thing the third stringers said when they noticed."

"No you're—… What?"

The five members stared at Kuroko for a little bit longer, then took note of the members of the third string trying to inch out the gym door.

"Ah. Shintaro, Ryouta, can you please take Tetsuya to the nurse's office to rest? Daiki and Atsushi can help me deal with this…. Little problem."

The third stringers ran for their life.

The rest of the Generation of Miracles smirked (in their own extremely unique ways), excluding Kuroko who looked as innocent as ever (looked only, of course).

"Alright! We'll take care of Kuroko-cchi! Leave him to us!"

Akashi would have had second thoughts had he been someone else.

But he wasn't, so he ignored the impending sense of doom.

What a very, very, very bad idea to do.

* * *

**A/N**: This is going to be part of either a two or three-shot set in this fic.

Thanks to **Verdancy of the Green** for the idea!~

Feel free to review about what you think of this fic so far, or any ideas you have!

Kage-chan!~


	9. Basketball Players Not Mothers II

"I FOUND IT!"

Kise barged into the nurse's office, occupied by none other than the Generation of Miracles.

They stood in a circle around their slumbering sixth player, who had no idea just how much trouble he had gotten himself into.

(Let's ignore the tormented screams still coming from the third gym, where the third stringers were…)

"Quiet, Ryouta." As usual, Akashi could easily command anyone.

Not as usual, he was caring for someone else.

"Sorry… But I found a cure!"

"Really?" Aomine's exclamation started off as a shout, and ended up as a whisper. Quite amazing, as it was only one word.

"Yep! Look!" Looking like he had found the cure for cancer, the blonde boy hefted an 800-and-something-page book over his head.

_And he ran with that from the library, which is on the other side of the school. Incredible… Yes, incredibly stupid…_ Simultaneous thoughts.

"And so? Pass it over," Midorima walked carefully around the bed, and took the giant rainbow coloured book from Kise.

He wasn't the only one who noticed the bright pink bookmark.

The others turned to Kise once more, "It's alright, we understand…"

"NO! WAIT! It's a misunderstanding! A misunderstanding!"

He was, naturally, ignored.

"Ryouta, it's alright. I approve of your relationship with Satsuki."

There was silence for a few minutes are everyone read over Midorima's shoulder.

"Haa?"

"No, no! It's true! I found over twenty books saying the same thing!" Kise hauled another twenty books through the door.

_This has gone beyond incredibly stupid_… Simultaneous thoughts, once again.

"Haa…"

"I suppose… We could try it…"

Of course, the most superstitious one would be the first to accept it.

And without further ado, they began to try the cure Kise had found.

* * *

**Round One: Murasakibara Atsushi, FIGHT!**

"I'll go then. Kuro-chin likes vanilla, after all."

Murasakibara took the pocky he was nibbling on out of his mouth, stepped to the right of the nurse's bed, and planted his lips directly onto Kuroko's.

There was a moment of silence.

Very unified silence.

In fact, even the animals outside seemed to have stopped making their own unique noises…

"Well, seems like it didn't work. Oh well, I'll make sure to let Kuro-chin try this taste later…"

The others ignored what that sentence seemed to _suggest_.

* * *

**Round Two: Kise Ryouta, FIGHT!**

"Me! Me! I was the one who found the cure!" Kise skipped forward, somehow making no noise, and leaned over his Kuroko-cchi.

Just as he was about to plant his face down, Kuroko shifted.

And so, Kise ended up kissing his cheek.

(The others breathed a sigh of relief).

"WHA? No fair! I get another go!" Kise thrashed against a smiling Murasakibara.

"Each person gets one turn. Simple as that. Calm down, Ryouta." Akashi glared at him.

* * *

**Round Three: Midorima Shintarou, FIGHT!**

"Since I was the first to approve, I shall try." Midorima stepped forward, ducking under Kise's flailing arm.

Unlike the others, he made nothing of it and simply leaned down and pressed his lips to Kuroko's.

He stepped back away.

The others (excluding Murasakibara and Akashi, of course) blinked and stared at him.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No… I thought you would be more…" Kise finally let go of his hysteria and decided to stare at Midorima with intense curiosity.

"Awkward. That's the word."

The others turned to find Aomine, who had been strangely quiet up until now.

* * *

**Round Four: Aomine Daiki, FIGHT!**

Sighing, Aomine walked forward slowly.

The others tracked him with their eyes, wondering why Aomine seemed so different.

He stood next to his fallen teammate for a moment, and then shakily leaned forward.

Aomine literally shoved his face onto Kuroko's then launched himself away from the bed with all the strength of the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi stepped out of the way calmly as the blue haired player hurtled past him and plastered himself into the corner.

"Ah, I see."

"Indeed."

"Aomine-cchi was scared."

"Nervous, too. I wonder why?"

Aomine buried his head into his arms. The others ignored the fact that his face was almost the colour of their captain's hair.

* * *

**Round Five: Akashi Seijuro, FIGHT!**

"Aka-cchi! Your turn!" Kise looked more excited than ever (excluding when he had first come into the room and had his turn with Kuroko).

The captain of the Teikou Junior High basketball club, leader of the Generation of Miracles, sighed and uncrossed his arms.

Stepping forward, he pressed his lips to the phantom sixth player.

"I suppose that it doesn't work. What else?" Akashi turned, still calm, and proceeded over to the stacks of books.

Murasakibara, still holding onto the arm of Kise, ducked as the 800-and-something-page book went flying over his head and out the window.

Akashi produced his scissors.

"I'll deal with that book. Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, Ryouta, deal with the rest."

The calm-looking, furious-sounding captain swept out the door with a rage-filled aura.

The others sighed.

"I'll burn this stack!" Kise grinned.

"Alright, I'll throw these into the recycling." Murasakibara produced yet another packet of pocky, this time chocolate flavoured.

"My lucky item today was a hammer. Leave the rest to me." Midorima's glasses gleamed as he pushed them up.

"Wait… What do I do?"

As one, the others turned to Aomine.

"Why, look after your crush, of course."

* * *

**A/N**: Ufufufu... Go for it, Aomine!~

Nevertheless, as you can tell, this is the second installment. The third one will be up sooner or later!

Please review!

Kage-chan!~


	10. Basketball Players Not Mothers III

"HELP ME!"

A normal-looking, blameless second-stringer ran for his life.

From the gym behind him, the passerby's could hear the screams.

And from inside the gym, the Generation of Miracles were training.

"Aomine-cchi! This way!"

"Alright! Here!"

**WHAM!**

The fourth random player in just as many minutes was taken out.

Let's look at the big picture.

At least twenty balls were flying at once, some bouncing off hoops, some off walls, and most off faces.

The five players of the Generation of Miracles were training, passing to one another with enough force to break the gym walls (the door was already broken in half).

The rest of the basketball club were playing dodgeball, not that they wanted to.

The reason for the absentminded-ness of the team was the figure sitting on the bench.

A bench, which had a strange force-field that seemed to make all balls miss it.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Kuroko-cchi!"

"You should be in bed! Dammit!"

"Kuro-chin! Would you like another milkshake?"

"Ah, you there, get away from him."

And so the fifth player was taken out.

* * *

"Man, Tetsu, you really sure you're okay?" Aomine sighed as he rubbed his face.

"You passed out before."

"Yeah! That's not normal!"

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Calm down, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

Kuroko blinked calmly as he continued to sip from his 8th vanilla milkshake since the start of the session, easily ignoring the bodies lying all over the gym floor.

The others looked at him, wondering how he had managed to convince Akashi to allow him to participate.

Well, it wasn't quite participating.

Akashi had allowed him to come (due to the subtle puppy-dog eyes Kuroko had glanced at him with), but had forced him to sit on the bench during the whole training session.

And yet, he was the reason the entire practice was… fatal.

"Well, make sure to get some real relaxation!"

"Yes, I'll drop by to give you a blood-stained knife later."

"What the hell is with the horoscope lucky items? KNIVES?"

"You may have tomorrow's practice off, and call me if you require the next day's as well."

"REST! And I mean rest…"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya entered his apartment to find a strange smell wafting from the kitchen.

"Soup."

Calmly, like always, the phantom sixth player picked up the steaming bowl of dark-blue soup, and poured it out his window.

He ignored the sizzling sound of the asphalt melting under the spilt soup.

Kuroko then picked up the note, which had the colours of blue, green, purple, red and yellow strewn in haphazard patterns over it.

_Make sure to get real rest, Kuroko-cchi!_

_If you need anything, do call, Tetsuya._

_There should be a coupon for five free vanilla milkshakes on the bench, Kuro-chin._

_The blood-stained knife, your lucky item for the week, should be on the bench too, Kuroko._

_DO NOT PLAY BASKETBALL! THAT IS NOT REST, DAMMIT!_

_Get well soon,_

_Kise, Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine!_

Kuroko sighed once more, and slipped the note into a drawer.

The Generation of Miracles are basketball players, not mothers.

(_True! True! Cried the asphalt, still melting under the unknown toxic ingredients in the soup…)_

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... That was a quick, short ending to the "Basketball Players, Not Mothers" three-shot.

I feel sorry for the rest of the club... How hard it must be...

Oh well, reviews will make them feel better! (Ufufu...)

Thank you to everyone who has!

Kage-chan!~


	11. Helping With Skill

Everyone knew that the Generation of Miracles had incredible abilities in basketball.

Now, what if these were used _outside_ of basketball?

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

"I wonder was Aka-chin wanted us to do… Telling us to go and help out around the school…"

Half an hour before the bell rang for the beginning of classes, the Teikou Middle School Basketball Club had been dismissed with a simple order.

'Help out somewhere around the school'.

If he were anyone else, Murasakibara would have wondered about the reasoning behind it. But, Akashi was Akashi to him, and so he merely went along with it.

"But then, how do I help?"

The purple-haired giant walked around the hallways, munching on a bag of chips.

He turned the corner and dodged a falling ladder. With natural reflexes born from hours of basketball, he swiftly caught the silver ladder.

"Ah! Sorry! Thank you so much!"

Inside the classroom the ladder had just fallen from were two people; maintenance people, from the look of their work uniforms.

"Hmm…? What's wrong?"

"Ah…Well, we're trying to change the lights on the ceiling; but our ladder right now isn't helping with its instability. Sorry!"

A young man gestured to the rectangular light on the classroom ceiling.

Murasakibara brightened.

"Here, let me do it."

Ducking underneath the door frame, the Centre player casually walked past the workers and reached up.

With much room to spare, he literally _ripped_ the rectangular light from the roof.

The two workers choked.

"How's this?"

Nodding to himself, Murasakibara walked past two spluttering frozen workers who just saw a three year's worth of salary fly out the window.

Job done.

* * *

**Midorima Shintaro**

Midorima was no stupid person; he was, in fact, near the top of the grade. For goodness' sake, not even the teachers could beat Akashi.

But of course, he decided to use his _basketball _skills to help.

And so, twelve minutes after his captain had decided to go completely insane to the point of beyond insanity, the green-haired shooter stood on the other side of a ridiculously tall fence.

Across from him stood various clubs that had used the school fields; tennis, softball, volleyball, soccer, etc.

Continuously, Midorima shot balls of various sizes over the fence.

Some hit the baskets that had been laid out, some hit the roofs and others were caught by the various members of the teams.

Of course, most hit faces.

With screams of terror, the other players decided that Midorima was doing it on purpose.

He was a person who could shoot an almost infinite number of three-pointers from almost anywhere on the court into a basketball hoop. Just because the ball differed in size didn't mean that Midorima's accuracy and skill was lowered in any way.

But there was one more reason that resided over that one.

He was from the Generation of Miracles.

What else could you expect?

And from the other side of the fence that separated the school from the outside world, Midorima smirked and continued to aim with his superb skill.

Let's kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

Having basically mastered basketball in a year, Kise had decided that he would help in a place that _did not _require his skills in that particular area.

So he had headed over to the photography club.

Having modelled as a professional model, Kise felt that he could at least help around with equipment.

That was by no means an overestimation of his skills.

It was his underestimation of his own popularity that led to the current situation.

"HELP MEEEEE!" Kise ran with all his might, which was near the top of the Middle School basketball circuits, and bowled through teachers and students alike.

Behind him, a horde of monsters screamed and roared, trying with all _their_ might to capture their prey.

Monsters by the name of fangirls.

Kise slammed into the gym door, and decided to bawl like a madman whilst continuously banging his fists against the poor unsuspecting door.

"NOOOOOO!"

Deep, deep, deep down, Kise decided that giving those fangirls some exercise was considered helping.

Akashi never specified, after all.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

"Tch, damn this stupid task. What's wrong with Akashi?! No wait… That's a stupid question."

Aomine casually kicked away a stray stone on the path, launching it triple the distance a normal human would.

He turned and twitched when he realised he had just knocked out a teacher.

"Gah. Damn it all. This is considered helping."

Walking over, Aomine reached down and casually snagged the man's arm.

And with no further ado, he headed for the nurse's office.

The students around him glanced at the ace of the basketball team dragging an unconscious teacher along the path that held many sharp, pointy, lethal things. (Such as knives; and no, don't worry, that wasn't _also _because of the basketball club. It was the home economics club.)

They shrugged and turned back to their former activities; such a spectacle was an everyday thing at Teikou.

The next day, that poor male teacher would wake up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder, large bruise on his forehead and a broken leg.

He would also be missing his ability to continue his line of genes through any natural form of reproduction.

But Aomine would think that he had helped by bringing him to the nurse's office in the first place.

Never mind the actual reason the teacher needed to head there, nor the (permanent) injuries sustained on the way there.

* * *

**Akashi Seijuro**

From inside an obscure classroom hidden away somewhere on school grounds, the captain of the Generation of Miracles smirked and laughed evilly.

Because it was just what he did.

But of course, Akashi wasn't the type of person to just leave this sort of a situation to hang over just his teammates.

Next to him, six stacks of two-metre-tall paperwork bundles loomed over the surroundings.

And for perhaps the first time in his years as a captain for the basketball club, the red-head's dangerous aura disappeared.

"Damn me for being such an overly-justified person."

The feared and revered mastermind had never felt so small in his entire life.

"Damn paperwork."

"And damn whoever took my scissors."

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

Kuroko apologised once more and bowed politely as he backed out the door.

He had just finished fixing the problem a certain purple-haired centre player had left, as well as saved the lives of two hard working men who had been ready to jump off the top of the roof.

Next, to clean up the mess the Generation of Miracles' best shooter had decided to ignore after causing.

It was quite hard to send over twenty students to the nurse's office, you know. Especially for someone of Kuroko's build, ignoring the incredible strength that came out in each of his passes.

Half an hour later, and even though class had already started, Kuroko headed off to fix the door a model had decided to smash, as well as help that model himself.

Not easy, considering that Kuroko would have to organise for a replacement for the door himself. But even more difficult was dealing with a traumatised five… thirteen year old.

Now, time to face the principal and tell him about the teacher that his current 'light' had managed to absent-mindedly bash up.

Oh my, seems that teacher was the head teacher for maths.

Kuroko kept his passive face on the whole time, about ready to Ignite Pass Kai his partner's face.

All this time, the blue-haired shadow made sure to keep a certain pair of scissors safe and away from sight in his pockets.

Really, Kuroko Tetsuya was the only one that helped.

What would the Generation of Miracles do without him?

* * *

**A/N **Ah... Sorry about this, everyone. I've sort of died for the past few weeks/months. I'll try to update a bit more regularly from now... But well, I'm also working on a entirely original fic. This collection is most likely coming to an end soon, sorry about that.

I'm going to see if I can answer anyone's suggestions, though it'll be hard.

Thank you to everyone who has either read up to this point, or has stuck with me through this so far!

Reviews keep me going. Which equals more ideas. Which equals better quality (maybe). Which also equals faster updates!~~

Kage-chan~


	12. Deceiving Passes

Thin arms, slender legs. Feminine build, medium height.

Completely unnoticeable presence.

In other words, Kuroko Tetsuya.

The Phantom Sixth Player was a pass specialist. Yet even amongst these specialists, the blue-haired shadow was considered extremely exceptional and unique.

But all of his skills came from sheer hard work.

And of course, there were many mishaps.

* * *

**Ignite Pass Kai**.

"Pass, Tetsu!" Third quarter, preliminary match; Teikou vs. Saitama.

The captain of the Generation of Miracles had decided to sit out on this match; the other five were more than enough. Far, _far_ more than enough.

Kuroko Tetsuya nodded and smoothly tracked the path of the pass from a certain model.

"Go Kurokocchi!"

A whispered, "Ignite Pass. Kai."

**WHAM!**

"GAH-CK!"

**SLAM!**

Everyone in the stadium stared at pure shock in the mangled, disfigured and now unrecognizable mess of a metal chair. One of the legs had ricocheted off the wall, just missing the figure of the referee.

In the middle of the seat, or slate of metal, was a smoking basketball, which rolled off and landed with a melancholic _thump._

Aomine Daiki, ace of the legendary team, had slipped on the court. This had allowed the ball to fly over his head.

Which also allowed it to slam into a chair on the other side of the stadium.

Aomine stared at what used to be a chair, then turned to stare at his hand.

"…Are you saying…that I catch_ that_…e-every time?"

With a slow creak, the chair slid off the wall.

Everyone could now see the dent in the concrete wall.

_Dent_. _Concrete._

Kuroko blinked.

"Sorry, are you alright, Aomine-kun?"

The ace collapsed.

It would take another three weeks for the power forward to stop dodging the Ignite Pass Kai.

It would take another five after he was accidently hit in the stomach by one of them. Two of those five weeks were spent in the ICU.

* * *

**Cyclone Pass.**

Along with Ignite Pass Kai, Kuroko Tetsuya had one more completely over-powered pass.

Cyclone Pass.

This one had, in fact, taken longer than the other to perfect. Holding onto a ball with perfect balance, spinning around twice, aiming it directly and perfectly, and still being able to keep your balance afterwards was no easy task.

And completing the pass included many mistakes and problems.

One of the worst happened against poor, unsuspecting Murasakibara Atsushi during a training session.

The sixth player had still been perfecting his pass; and had the most problems with swinging the ball around.

* * *

Murasakibara guarded underneath his basket, stepping slightly to the side to allow Kuroko to pass to one of his teammates.

"Alright! Let's go! Be ready to defend immediately!"

"Offense! Remember the formation!"

The squeaking of basketball shoes and panting of many short-breathed players was almost drowned out as Kuroko began to initiate his new pass.

"This is… BACK! BACK!"

"We can't stop the pass, but we can take the point back! GO! GO!"

Murasakibara shifted just a bit closer to the shorter player as he switched formations.

This landed him in hospital.

**WHACK!**

**SLAM!**

The overly-tall player gave a small yelp of surprise, before he passed out on the floor of the first gym.

"Murasakibara-kun! Are you alright!? I'm sorry about that; it's not quite perfect yet."

As it was, Kuroko had almost gotten it down.

In truth, Cyclone Pass was at its absolute strongest when Kuroko has just finished the two full rotations.

Air resistance and the sudden cease-motion at the end of the spins caused much of the power to be lost.

With all the force of something akin to a cannon ball launched at full power, the Cyclone Pass had, at that very point, smashed straight into the waist of a certain centre player.

"Call an ambulance!"

"MUKKUN! NOO!"

Each and every person in Teikou, and even beyond that, knew that Murasakibara Atsushi was no normal human.

Taller than most adults in his second year of middle school, and with probably the strongest pure physical power in terms of defence and offense in the Middle School Basketball Circuit, the sweet-loving player had _never_ been taken out like this.

The closest was when two of the opposing players had pushed _all_ of their weight onto him purposefully; a whole 138 kg, that was. And even then, all they had done was force the boy onto one knee.

One and a half weeks later, when the player finally woke up, he would actually be both grateful and resentful towards a certain sixth man.

Grateful, due to the amount of sweets given to him as get-well gifts or just gifts.

Resentful, as the sheer pain still radiating from that area was enough to make him pass out at times.

Akashi Seijuuro was just happy (not quite, but as close as close could be for him) that all of the other players had been running laps around the school at that time. Or he would have had to seal away the Cyclone Pass forever.

* * *

**Ignite Pass.**

On a level just underneath these two fatal passes was one last pass that had caused quite a few problems back in Teikou.

Ignite Pass.

All members of the Generation of Miracles could catch it, but it wasn't something that could be easily done consecutively.

Even just catching it twice had required weeks of non-stop training.

But Kuroko was only human; even he had times where he would miss after a few hundred shots.

Yet, due to the fact that the Ignite Pass would only send you to hospital if it hit you directly in the fact, which only happened eight times, the main problem was when Kuroko accidently used the strength in a not-so-practical-way.

* * *

"Che! What sort of stupid teacher locks in their own students?!" Aomine kicked the door, which normally would have enough force to literally shatter it.

But the legendary team had just finished an extra-tiring session of training, due to the national-level team they would be facing tomorrow. Not that they would have trouble either way, but their captain was Akashi Seijuuro.

And that explained everything.

So now, after a whole four hours of gruelling and exhausting practice, the six members of the Generation of Miracles were stuck inside the first gym.

The rest of the basketball club had already headed home, knowing that their captain wanted to focus on the main six players.

"And if we were to break the windows, it would cause far too much of a commotion tomorrow." Midorima pushed his glasses up; almost wishing he had brought his second lucky item, a wrench, instead of his first, a mini toy car.

"I'm going to run out of chips soon…" Murasakibara crouched down in the corner, dejected.

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE STRANDED!" Kise wailed and collapsed onto the floor, strangely (or not) similar to a five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

Akashi twitched as he looked over his team. His scissors had been confiscated by the maths teacher, and his spare pair was in his locker outside.

In fact, even if he did have his scissors, the red-haired student wouldn't have been able to do much; the lock on the gym door was situated on the outside, and the locks for the windows couldn't be picked.

All five members paused for a moment as they noticed something amiss.

"…Hey, where's Kuroko-cchi?"

"Kuroko was here with us just a few moments ago."

"Nah, he's still in the gym obviously. Come out, Tetsu!"

"Maybe Kuro-chin is actually a ghost, and can slip through doors."

There was a moment of incredulous silence, before Aomine and Kise broke out in laughter.

"Ha! Like hell that would be possible!"

"A ghost?!" They continued to laugh, before they suddenly froze, "…No way…right?"

"Ghosts do not exist, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

Screams echoed through the entire vicinity.

"KUROKO-CCHI!"

"Tetsu, for god's sake!"

Midorima sighed as he picked up his toy car, trying to act like he hadn't been scared witless as well.

Murasakibara picked up his chips, which had fallen onto the floor from his shock.

"And you think they would get used to it after all this time. Maybe they need more training…" Akashi narrowed his eyes, trying to discreetly clutch at his chest.

After all five members calmed down, they sat in a circle in the middle of the gym, in various states of exhaustion and frustration.

"Man! If only we had the basketball! Then we could play basketball all night long."

Kise nodded solemnly.

Kuroko stared at his teammates for a moment before he turned to the door.

"Tetsuya?"

The shadow stared down at his hand.

"Please excuse this, Akashi-kun."

And he headed over to the door.

"…Ignite…"

The others stared, not quite comprehending the word for a moment. Then the word was digested into their thought processes.

"OI!"

"NOO! WAIT!"

"We'll have to pay for the door, lock and maybe even wall! Wait for a moment!"

"Finally, more snacks."

"Aim well, Tetsuya."

"Pass!"

**CRASH!**

The door _broke_ and flew straight onto the asphalt path outside. The large metal lock, larger than even Murasakibara's hand, shattered into a million pieces and scattered over the surroundings.

**CRACK!**

Web-like cracks began spreading through the concrete wall.

"…I think…"

"The building's going to collapse, right?"

"Let's get out before we get killed by now largely-unstable gym."

"Snack-time!"

"Good job, Tetsuya. I'll but you a vanilla milkshake tomorrow."

The Generation of Miracles, contrary to what they what saying, rushed out like madmen, Kise and Aomine screaming like girls—I mean, men.

The other three were much more composed, merely tripping over each other and their own feet and not shouting themselves hoarse.

And the cause of their escape and impending doom merely walked out calmly, expressionless.

It seemed like even the rocks didn't feel his presence, as none of them came close to hitting the phantom player.

And that was the cause for a completely new first gym, as well as the suspension of the Generation of Miracles for two weeks.

Not that it did anything against them, due to their captain. Of course, the sixth man helped largely as well; not that anyone realised.

* * *

Of course, there were times where it was used for 'good'.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, HUH?!"

"Yeah! Stupid Generation of Miracles!"

"What sort of crap is this?!"

The hundred-and-something players of Teikou sighed and inched off to the sides, leaving six (five which were noticed) on the court.

A random player, who seemed to be from a school called Yuushou, stepped forward threateningly.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!"

The other four smirked from behind him.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "And get destroyed at 145 – 21 again?"

They grinned. "No! To another game! You'll never beat us at this!"

"Yeah, come on! Or are you afraid, huh?"

"Bring it—"

**WHOOSH!**

**THUMP!**

**SLAM!**

And simultaneously, two of the players cracked their spines on the walls.

"…T-T-Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko looked up blankly, bringing his outstretched arms back to his side.

"I am sorry. I merely wished to practice."

"Er… That wasn't…quite…"

Akashi smiled, "Please, do continue practicing. Moving targets are best for Ignite Pass practicing, after all."

The phantom player nodded and turned around, still with an innocent face.

Yuushou was never heard of by the Middle School Basketball Circuit ever again.

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were completely and entirely terrified of their captain.

But even Akashi Seijuuro, noted as one of the most intimidating people _ever_, could be petrified by one other person.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

No one wanted to go against his passes. No one wanted to piss him off, since that was the scariest thing they had ever seen or would ever see, and no one wanted to let him down. The last one was partly due to other reasons.

But no matter what, no one wanted to be on the end of one of his passes.

As a rumour spreading throughout the team, it was said that if you were to add up all the days and weeks spent in hospital by the victims of those passes, you would get about 507 days.

And only one person knew the real truth; it was 605.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this update was a bit faster.

Thanks for coming up to here!

Reviewing people are happy people~~

Well, either way. Thanks for all those who have alerted or put this story on their favourites.

It really keeps me going.

Also, a note of acknowledgement to **xSkyComet** from DeviantArt. She helped me develop much of the plotline (er...ideas..?) for this chapter.

Please continue reading the next chapter when it comes up!

Kage-chan!~


	13. Iceblocks

Everyone now knew of Kuroko Tetsuya's lack of presence.

But… did everything know?

* * *

"Alright, who's going to get the iceblocks?" Hyuuga groaned as he massaged his poor calves. From what he could see, there was no one in the team who was in any condition to crawl, much less walk the few hundred metres to the nearest convenience store. The entire team had promised to get iceblocks after their last practice match, and many of them could now see that that would be impossible.

The only one capable of any clear movement, their coach, had decided to slip away immediately after practice, mumbling something about tactics and their next official game.

"I will, sempai."

"GAH!" Almost everyone there lost about another few years off their life.

Kuroko blinked.

Whilst he had played in that last practice game, he had been taken out for the entire fourth quarter; explaining why his misdirection was in full effect.

"Well, alright. Anyone want to go with him?" The captain of the Seirin basketball club knew better than to leave their resident phantom on their own.

But after a few beats of silence, it looked like he would have to.

Hyuuga sighed, "Just be careful, Kuroko. Look both ways before you cross the street, try not to bump into any suspicious looking strangers, don't take random shortcuts, and don't-"

The shadow had disappeared.

"KUROKO! GET BACK HERE, DAMMIT!"

* * *

The second house down this street, from what Kuroko could remember, housed an especially hostile dog. Experienced pedestrians always crossed to the other side before they passed that particular house. In fact, the dog had even been featured on the news once; it had almost bitten cleanly through a person's leg.

But all it did to Kuroko was insult him.

Dodging the occasional passerby, the light blue-haired boy made his way through the street.

As he passed by the house, with the dog sleeping right at the front gate, he decided to stop for a moment.

Reaching out a hand, he gently touched the dog's head.

It did nothing.

He patted its head.

The dog woke up, revealing a blank name tag.

It growled, then whined confusedly.

What had woken it up?

Kuroko sighed.

Another animal that didn't even register his presence.

Weren't dogs meant to have a good sense of smell and presence?

The phantom sixth player decided he would get extra treats for Nigou.

* * *

Two minutes later, Kuroko had arrived at the convenience store.

Automatic doors opened and closed at the perfect time for shoppers.

Walking forward, he almost literally slammed into the closed glass doors.

Kuroko took a step back, then forward, then to the two sides.

"…"

It was pretty obvious what was happening.

The automatic doors, normally opening and closing after sensing movement, had not sensed any movement.

Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't there, according to its sensors.

The aforementioned boy twitched, stepping to the side to allow another shopper to come out.

He slipped in at the very moment.

After buying the correct amount of iceblocks, Kuroko headed back out.

He had to wait for another six minutes before another shopper entered through the doors.

* * *

After a quick toilet break to the nearest public toilet, Kuroko realised that the taps were of the automatic kind; sensing movement and turning on immediately.

He put his hands underneath the tap, before the sensor, and waited.

Two seconds….five seconds...

He waved them around a bit.

Three seconds… six seconds…

Kuroko twitched, swiftly side-stepping and using the leftover stream of water from the tap next to his, where a 'normal' person had been standing.

He then proceeded to the automatic hand dryers.

And of course, the same thing happened.

The phantom player was not pleased.

* * *

Seirin was terrified.

_Very_ terrified.

They had been chatting normally just half a minute ago, most of them now having moved to the actual seats by the side of the gym.

And then a chair by the entrance had tipped over.

A metal chair, just like that, for no reason whatsoever, fell onto its side.

That brought a few pale faces and mentions of ghosts, but then it was ignored.

Then came the feeling.

The first to experience it was Koganei, who froze, turned white, and shot to the other side of the room, tears streaming down his face.

Next came Izuki, who was in the middle of a pun. He snapped his pencil, dropped his notebook, gave a small scream, and proceeded to stick to the wall on the other side of the gym.

All the other members followed not long after, in the perfect order of those closest to the front entrance, to those furthest away.

They could now tell what the feeling was.

Someone, a mysterious person, was exuding an aura of _something_ that could drop birds out of the sky, wilt fresh flowers, break windows, crack photo frames, and much more.

Who was it?

A terrifying person, even more petrifying than Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of the Generation of Miracles.

The members of the basketball club began to hyperventilate, some clinging onto each other, others reduced to a sobbing mess on the floor.

The door slammed open.

* * *

"I have the iceblocks."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha, that was fun. *Runs away from torches and pitchforks*.

I'm sorry, everyone! I've died!...Sort of.

It's been getting really busy, and I just got back from a holiday trip to another country, and school is starting again this week…

So I haven't had the chance to get any inspiration out of anything…

Then I got back, went onto , read a few awesome fanfics, which, for the life of me, I cannot remember the name of, and came out with this.

I apologise if the quality is worse than usual..

But really, thanks for supporting me so far!

Have fun!

Kage-chan ^^


End file.
